Les joies des interprétations
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ce qui fait la force d'une phrase n'est pas son contenu mais comment on la comprend. Aussi, certaines phrases casées façon sniper peuvent également avoir un effet surprenant quand on les comprend différemment.


_Coucou les gens !_

_Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit pour TOS. Ce n'est pas un manque d'idée ou de temps mais du à une flemme aiguë qui dure hélas. Je vous propose ce petit écrit né d'un ennui monstre. Il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à une qualité top._

_Résumé: Ce qui fait la force d'une phrase n'est pas son contenu mais comment on la comprend. Aussi, certaines phrases casées façon sniper peuvent également avoir un effet surprenant quand on les comprend différemment._

_Disclaimer: TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel. _

_Note de l'auteur : Les phrases sont toutes issues du jeu. Je les avais en tête en anglais et ne pouvant pas vérifier la VF, j'ai donc tenter de les traduire de tête._

_**Les joies des interprétations**_

- Elue ! Ta vie m'appartient ! Lança courageusement Botta

Tout le monde, ennemis comme alliés, l'observèrent alors en silence. Puis les renégats se mirent à applaudir.

- Enfin le Seigneur Botta a avoué ses sentiments !

xxxxxxxx

- Tu as simplement deux pères. Tu as de la chance. Tu en as plus que la majorité des gens. Dit Lloyd en souriant

Colette l'observa, penchant la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Ca veut dire que le Seigneur Rémiel et mon papa sont des messieurs qui aiment les messieurs ?

xxxxxxxx

- Lloyd. A notre prochaine rencontre, tu seras mien. Tu ne payes rien pour attendre.

- Moi aussi, Yuan. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de me retrouver dans ton lit !

xxxxxxxx

- Le Seigneur Botta aime les choses compliquées.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il est amoureux du Seigneur Yuan !

xxxxxxxx

Au lac Umacy, petite querelle après que Raine ait douté de la pureté de Sheena pour aller voir la licorne.

- Comment ça je ne suis pas assez pure ?!

- Ok ! T'es donc une putain de vierge ! Pas la peine d'en faire un foin !

Kratos regarda Raine.

- Putain et vierge, ça fait un oxymore. De plus, c'est une insulte pour les femmes et les professionnelles de ce milieu.

- Féministe, Kratos ?

- Non. Mais j'ai en horreur le fait que l'on dégrade le travail de ma mère par le mot « putain ».

xxxxxxxx

- Kratos, pas d'objections ? Demanda Yggdrasill

- Non, du tout. Tu t'apprêtes à tuer mon enfant mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Bien sûr que si que j'en ai des objections, connard !

xxxxxxxx

- Désolé, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas que de parler aux garçons. Dit Zélos

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne voit le visage d'ange de Lloyd.

xxxxxxxx

- Je refuse d'être sauvée par l'assassin de Grand-Mère ! Je préfère encore mourir !

Le groupe de l'Elue se regarda.

- Bon, bah, on y va alors. Désolés du dérangement Magnus.

xxxxxxxx

- Monsieur le maire, vous n'êtes sûrement pas obligé d'être aussi dur avec un enfant...

Le maire d'Isélia réfléchit.

- Vous avez raison ! Et puis, après tout, il a voulu sauver quelqu'un. Le coupable, ce n'est pas lui mais le système des Désians ! Inspirons nous de Lloyd pour les affronter !

xxxxxxxx

- Et qui diable es-tu donc ? Demanda Yuan, passablement irrité

- Donne moi ton nom et je te donnerai le mien. Répondit Lloyd

- Et ma main dans ta gueule, tu la veux ?!

xxxxxxxx

- Si tu veux, je serai ravi de faire ton éducation ce soir. Dit Zélos à Colette

Voyant Sheena fulminer, il lui demanda si elle était jalouse.

- Tu m'avais promis de faire la mienne ce soir, Zélos-Sensei !

Zélos sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Une nuit avec deux filles... Que du bonheur !

xxxxxxxx

- Mais ce n'est pas comme si je croyais en Martel. Dit Chocolat

- Bah pourquoi tu travailles pour l'église de Palmacosta alors ? Demanda Lloyd

xxxxxxxx

- Génis connaît même ses tables de multiplication !

- C'est pas extraordinaire Lloyd...

Avec un sourire moqueur, Raine dit :

- C'est du haut niveau pour Lloyd.

- Sauf que, quand on ne sait pas faire un sandwich, on peut se taire. Répliqua Kratos

xxxxxxxx

- Veux-tu rencontrer ton père ?

- Non.

- Comment ça ?!

- Ta question était une question ouverte. J'avais donc le choix.

- Tu m'as bien eu là...

xxxxxxxx

- Je n'ai qu'un seul corps, je ne peux pas vous prouver mon amour à toutes en même temps. Dit Zélos à ses groupies

- Techniquement, c'est possible, Elu. Répliqua l'une de celles-ci, ravie d'apprendre quelque chose à son amant

xxxxxxxx

- Blâme ton destin de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin ! Lança Yuan au groupe de l'Elue qu'il venait de vaincre

- Plagiat ! Cria Lloyd !

- Pardon ?

- Tu plagies Kratos ! Blâme ton destin, c'est sa phrase !

- La Déesse me préserve des fanboys pré-pubères hystériques...

_**FIN**_

_Ca ne vole pas haut mais vu le cours pendant lequel ceci a germé dans mon esprit, cela n'est guère étonnant. J'ai repris depuis deux mois. On va à peine et enfin commencer le bouquin qu'on a à étudier. Vive la logique hein... Surtout que dans un autre cours, similaire celui-ci, on va commencer le dernier bouquin à étudier._


End file.
